Ser un Padre
by alima21
Summary: Traducción. Autora: Eleonora1. Luego de una transformación, Remus resulta herido y deja a su hija a cargo de su otro padre: Severus Snape. Advertencia: esta hitoria es SLASH y contiene Mpreg. SSRL
1. Capítulo 1

Autora: Eleonora1

Traductoras: Alima 21

Pareja: Severus/Remus

Clasificación: PG-13

Advertencia: Mpreg

Negación: J.K. Rowling los posee a todos. Yo simplemente juego con ellos un rato. Oh, y poseo a Sandrine, Daniela, y alguna otra cosa que no reconozcas de los libros.

Resumen: Luego de una transformación, Remus resulta herido y deja a su hija a cargo de su otro padre: Severus Snape

Hola a todos, aquí llegamos con una nueva traducción, esperamos que les guste. Besitos mil

**Ser un Padre**

**Capítulo 1**

-¿Andrómeda?

-¿Sí?- preguntó Andrómeda Tonks, levantando sus ojos hacia su marido-. ¿Qué pasa, Ted?

-Sólo me pregunto...- suspiró Ted, entonces bajó el diario "El Profeta" de sus manos-. La luna llena fue anteayer. ¿Has sabido de Remus ya?

Andrómeda palideció inmediatamente.

-Oh, dulce Merlín- susurró-. Estás en lo correcto, Ted. No nos ha enviado una lechuza aún.

-Y siempre lo hace- puntualizó Ted-. Cada día después de la luna llena, nos envía una lechuza. Nunca antes ha fallado en ponerse en contacto con nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres decir, preguntó Nymphadora, su hija-. ¿Quién no ha enviado una lechuza aún?

La chica acababa de bajar con toda la gloria de sus quince años. Ese día tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos verde brillante. Hubiera estado realmente guapa, de no ser por las manchas de chocolate en su blusa blanca y las arrugas en su falda. Aunque debería estar en Hogwarts justo ahora, de alguna manera se las había arreglado para coger una desastrosa gripe mágica casi al final del verano, así que aún permanecía en casa para recuperarse. Regresaría a la escuela una semana más tarde.

-Remus no la ha enviado- la respondió Andrómeda-. Y estamos preocupados de que le haya podido suceder algo.

-¿Entonces, por qué no vas y le echas un vistazo, entonces?- sugirió.

Los adultos intercambiaron miradas.

-Bien, mira, Nymphadora... Le prometimos no vigilarle- explicó Andrómeda, intranquila.

-Exacto- dijo Ted, y suspiró-. No sé realmente si alguien le ha visto desde la muerte de los Potter. Sólo nos envía lechuzas a nosotros, de forma regular una vez a la semana, y siempre el día después de la Luna Llena.

-¿Por qué continúa enviándoles lechuzas?- preguntó con curiosidad la joven bruja-. ¿Por lo menos, por qué de forma tan regular? ¿Hay alguna razón o algo así?

-De hecho... Ted parecía pensativo-. Efectivamente, hay una razón, ahora que pienso más en ello. Tu madre, verás, simplemente no le dejaría vivir solo, no cuando cualquier cosa puede pasar. Se preocupa especialmente durante la Luna Llena.

-Y le obligué a hacer una promesa- continuó Andrómeda, ahora recordando los acontecimientos de años atrás-. Permaneceríamos lejos mientras se comunicara con lechuzas. Una lechuza cada semana, y una el día después de la transformación- dio la vuelta hacia Ted, una sonrisa en su cara-. Así que podemos ir y echarle un vistazo- se dio cuenta.

-Podemos- contestó Ted-. Y lo haremos. Ahora también estoy preocupado. Nunca ha faltado una sola lechuza. Él está, al menos, manteniendo su promesa.

-Vayan, no se preocupen por mí- dijo Nymphadora feliz-. Sólo haré algo de té, no voy a ir a ningún sitio.

Andrómeda rodó sus ojos hacia el techo, intercambiando otra vez miradas con Ted mientras se preparaban para desaparecer. La bruja mayor había dejado su varita en la sala de estar, así que caminó hacia allí. En el momento que agarraba su varita en la mesa pequeña, oyó un ruido estrepitoso y la voz de Nymphadora:

-Oh, mamá, lo siento tanto... Pero nunca te gustó de esa tetera de todos modos, ¿cierto?

Riéndose entre dientes ligeramente, agarró su varita y murmuró las palabras requeridas para desplazarse con magia. Con un ruidoso, "CRACK," desapareció.

Un momento después, Andrómeda y Ted estaban parados delante de una pequeña cabaña. Miraron alrededor de sí mismos durante un rato, familiarizándose con el desconocido entorno.

En realidad, todo lucía absolutamente bien. El pequeñito jardín alrededor de la cabaña estaba bien cuidado, un par de flores tardías aún rebosaban belleza en el macizo de flores. La cabaña en si misma, aunque aparentemente vieja, tenía una curiosa pintura blanca en sus paredes, y estaba en apariencia en buenas condiciones. Después de todo, parecía que Remus cuidaba de su casa.

Preocupados por hombre lobo, caminaron a la puerta. Andrómeda levantó la mano y llamó, audiblemente.

Por un momento, no oyeron nada. Justo cuando que se preparaban para abrir la puerta, ésta fue abierta desde el interior. Se adelantaron un paso para ver a Remus.

Pero miraron a una pequeña muchacha en frente de ellos.

Ella tenía los familiares ojos ámbar de Remus, y la misma cara redonda y pálida piel. Incluso su nariz levemente respingona era igual a la que tantas veces habían visto en la cara de su amigo. Pero su pelo largo no era castaño; era más oscuro, el más sedoso pelo negro que jamás habían visto, y caía en una trenza hasta su cintura. Llevaba puesta una pequeña túnica azul, y por su tamaño parecía tener unos cinco años.

-¿Quién... quién eres tú?- consiguió preguntar Andrómeda por fin, después de recuperarse de la impresión-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Mi nombre es Sandrine Raïssa Lupin-Snape- dijo la niña, su voz vacía como si ella estuviera repitiendo algunas palabras memorizadas-. Mi mamá fue lastimado en la Luna Llena, y mi padre es Severus Snape. Mamá le dejó una carta. ¿Puede ayudarme?"

Al oír esto, sus miradas fijas no disminuyeron lo más mínimo.

La muchacha se inquietó bajo sus miradas.

-Vengan a ayudar a la mama- rogó-. ¡Está enfermo y no puedo ayudarle!

Aturdidos, siguieron a la niñita mientras caminaba a través del pequeño apartamento. Luego, cuando la muchacha abrió la puerta de un pequeño dormitorio, entraron detrás de ella.

-¡Mami, vinieron!- exclamó-. ¡Justo como dijiste! ¡Vinieron!- corrió a la cama, donde yacía una silueta casi inmóvil.

-¿Remus?- habló en voz baja Andrómeda, conmocionada. Miró a su viejo amigo. El hombre lobo estaba tumbado en su cama, pareciendo medianamente inconsciente. Tenía cortes profundos en la cara, estaba mortalmente pálido, y lucía como si estuviera muerto de hambre, estaba tan delgado.

Remus levantó sus ojos hacia ellos.

-Andrómeda- dijo, su voz áspera y cansada-. Recordaste...- después cerró sus ojos y no habló más.

-¿Mami?- dijo la muchacha con angustia en su voz-. ¿Mami? ¡Mamá, despierta!- miró a los dos adultos, diminutas lágrimas brillando en sus ojos ámbar-. ¡Ayúdenme, por favor!- pidió-. Mamá está enfermo. ¡Él siempre despierta cuando se lo pido!

Andrómeda se agachó y extendió los brazos a la muchacha.

-No te preocupes, pequeña- dijo, su propia voz ronca con las lágrimas-. Ayudaremos a tu mamá. Lo prometo.

Ted caminó al lado de la cama de Remus e intentó tomar su pulso.

-Está vivo- dijo-. Pero inconsciente. No creo que sea prudente moverlo, no sabemos qué le sucedió.

-Fue lastimado en la Luna Llena- dijo la muchacha, no yendo a los brazos de Andrómeda. Ella jugueteó nerviosamente con un mechón de su pelo negro-. Cuando era un lobo. El lobo lo dañó.

-¿El lobo?- repitió Andrómeda, impresionada-. ¿Él era un lobo? ¿Cómo fue que el lobo no te dañó?

-Soy su cachorro- explicó la muchacha con el tono que uno usa para decir algo muy simple a un niño muy pequeño-. El lobo nunca daña a su cachorro- entonces miró otra vez a Remus-. ¿Es capaz de ayudarlo?

-Así lo espero, pequeña- dijo Andrómeda, sin intentar parar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas-. Realmente espero eso. Extendió los brazos otra vez, y esta vez, la muchacha se acercó a ella. La abrazó firmemente, intentando calmar tanto a si misma como a la niña. Luego la dejó alejarse un poco y sonrió tan tranquilamente como podía-. ¿Cuál era tu nombre?- preguntó.

-Sandrine Raïssa Lupin-Snape- contestó, pronunciando el nombre a la manera francesa-. Lupin es por mamá y Snape es por mi padre, pero él no sabe de mí.

-Entiendo- contestó Andrómeda, a pesar de que no entendía en absoluto-. ¿Dijiste algo sobre una carta?

-¡Oh!- exclamó Sandrine, su expresión alegre otra vez-. ¡Sí! Mamá dejó una carta para darle.

-¿Él sabía que veníamos?-preguntó. Este hecho era un poco sorprendente. Remus, en su condición actual, realmente no podía escribir nada. Por lo tanto, había tenido que escribir la carta antes de la Luna Llena.

Había estado prediciendo algo así.

-Por supuesto- contestó Sandrine, despreocupadamente-. Dijo que si resultaba herido o moría, dos personas vendrían aquí, y esas personas eran amables y debería confiar en ellas. Y debería decirles quien soy y darle una carta, y vinieron, justo como dijo- entonces se soltó de ella y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Andrómeda y Ted intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Bien?- preguntó Andrómeda nerviosamente mientras Ted terminaba su reconocimiento.

-Vivirá- contestó brevemente Ted-. Si conseguimos ayuda inmediatamente. Iré y traeré a otros aquí también, preocúpate de la niña.

-De acuerdo- asintió ella. Entonces, con un tono asombrado, dijo:

-Sabes... lo que dijo sobre su padre...

Ted asintió.

-Imagina- sólo dijo él-. ¿Recuerdas cómo Remus parecía estar mejor junto con Snape que con nadie más?

Andrómeda no pudo sino estar de acuerdo.

-Sólo me pregunto porqué no dijo nada a nadie.

-Tenía sus razones, estoy seguro- con estas palabras, Ted desapareció.

-¿Donde fue?- Andrómeda oyó una pequeña voz desde el umbral.

-Fue a traer ayuda para tu mama- dijo, sonriendo suavemente. Entonces notó algo en la mano de la muchacha-. ¿Esa es la carta?- preguntó.

Sandrine asintió.

-Debe leerla- dijo, entonces subió a la cama de Remus y se sentó a pie de la cama, muy cuidadosa de no tocar a su padre hombre lobo.

Andrómeda abrió el pergamino.

_Andrómeda, Ted, si son ustedes_, decía la carta, _o cualquier otra persona. Si están leyendo esta carta, significa que he sido lastimado o muerto durante la transformación de Luna Llena. Por tanto, pido su ayuda. _

_La niña que les dio esta carta es mi hija, Sandrine. Sandrine Raïssa Lupin-Snape. Nació el 6 de junio de 1982. Por la gracia de Merlín, ella no es licántropo. Su padre, como ella ya les debe haber dicho, es realmente Severus Snape, a quien estoy pidiendo que informen del caso._

Parpadeó. De hecho, Remus obviamente había estado prediciendo algo así. Probablemente había escrito esta carta hacía años, además de que enseñó a su hija cómo debía comportarse cuando "las dos personas," Andrómeda y Ted, vinieran. También se dio cuenta de que la muchacha tenía casi siete años, no cinco, como pensó, era simplemente tan pequeña y ligera como Remus lo fue siempre.

_Si estoy muerto o muero por mis heridas, pido a Severus que cuide de la niña, o en el caso de que sea incapaz o poco dispuesto a hacerlo, a Andrómeda y Ted Tonks, que son su madrina y padrino. Ella Asistirá a Hogwarts en 1993, porque muestra ya signos de magia. Dejo todas mis posesiones a ella, no que sean muchas. La llave de mi cámara acorazada en Gringotts, 113, está en el cajón superior de mi mesita de noche. _

_Sólo puedo pedir que ayuden a mi pequeña hija y a mí. _

_Remus Lupin_

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Sandrine tan pronto como bajó la carta de sus manos.

-No mucho- agitó su cabeza-. Apenas quien eres, cuando naciste, y con quien vivirías si algo le sucediera- miró a la niña-. ¿Te dejaba esta carta cada Luna Llena?

Sandrine asintió.

-Decía que cuando era demasiado joven para dármela la sujetaba en mi ropa- la estudió cuidadosamente-. ¿Cuál es su nombre?- pidió repentinamente.

-Andrómeda Tonks- contestó-. Puedes llamarme Andrómeda. Y mi marido, el que se fue, es Ted."

-Vale- asintió Sandrine-. Papá dijo que debo confiar en ustedes, y creo que tenía razón. Es simpática.

-Gracias- dijo, sonriendo suavemente.

Repentinamente, oyeron la puerta abrirse.

- ¿Donde está?-gritó una voz femenina.

-Está aquí- contestó Andrómeda. Se tranquilizó. Reconoció la voz de Daniela Smithson, un miembro de la Orden, sí, pero también una medibruja experimentada. Seguramente podría ayudar a Remus.

Pronto Daniela se precipitó en la habitación. Levantó una ceja cuando vio a Sandrine, pero no preguntó nada, Daniela era de las que nunca mostraba su curiosidad. En lugar de eso, fijó los ojos en Remus.

-Uh-oh- murmuró, agitando la cabeza. Después de un breve reconocimiento muy similar al que había hecho Ted, chasqueó la lengua-. Tenemos que llevarlo a San Mungo...

-¿Es seguro moverlo hasta allí?- preguntó Andrómeda, suspicazmente.

-Creo que sí- contestó Daniela, colocando un mechón de su pelo dorado detrás de su oreja-. Sólo tenemos que esperar hasta que Ted vuelva, dijo que iría a traer a Mark y Louis.

-¿Mark y Louis?- Andromeda no pudo evitar sino reírse entre dientes-. ¿Y cómo, ruego me digan, van a ser de utilidad en este caso?

Daniela la miró astutamente.

-Tal vez no son medibrujos, pero pueden ser de utilidad- dijo.- Recuerda que Mark está autorizado para crear trasladores siempre que lo vea necesario, una verdadera ventaja de tener un funcionario del Ministerio por marido, y Louis es bastante fuerte para llevar a Remus durante el viaje en traslador y no bajarlo o dejarlo caer cuando lleguemos al hospital.

-Llevaré a la niña a nuestra casa- dijo-. Si Remus va al hospital, alguien tiene que cuidar de ella hasta que informemos al otro padre.

Daniela asintió brevemente, pero sin embargo no preguntó nada más, algo que era muy agradecida de. Si Daniela hubiera preguntado algo, pronto haría preguntas para las que Andrómeda no tenía respuestas, como cómo y cuando y porqué.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó a Sandrine.

-Un poco- admitió la muchacha-. Comí chocolate por la mañana, pero después he estado ayudando a mamá y no tuve tiempo para comer nada.

Asintió.

-Muéstrame la cocina y nos prepararé algo para comer, ¿vale?- sonrió-. No te preocupes. Daniela cuidará bien de tu mamá.

Sandrine asintió y resbaló de la cama. Siguió a Andrómeda a la cocina, sin decir una palabra en todo el tiempo.

-Ahora sabemos que está mal con tu amigo- dijo la medibruja a la que Andrómeda acababa de preguntar sobre el estado actual de Remus-. Aparentemente, mientras se transformaba en la última Luna Llena, había olor de un desconocido en su casa. Como el lobo no está acostumbrado al olor de nadie sino él y su cachorro, prácticamente enloqueció. Intentando alcanzar al desconocido pero no pudiendo, se mordió y arañó de una forma mucho peor que habitualmente, además de que se arrojó contra las paredes varias veces. No sólo tiene cortes profundos y heridas, sino también severas heridas internas.

Jadeando con sorpresa, Andrómeda juntó sus manos apretadamente-. ¿Se... se recuperará?- preguntó, desesperada por una respuesta.

-Con un poco de suerte, sí- contestó la medibruja-. Tiene todas las posibilidades para recuperarse por completo, si va todo a bien- echó un vistazo a sus papeles, entonces preguntó-. ¿Hay alguien que sea capaz de cuidar de la niña durante el tiempo que el Señor Lupin esté en el hospital?

-Sí- contestó ella firmemente-. Yo y mi marido cuidaremos de ella, como Remus deseaba, si nadie más ayuda. Sin embargo, como Remus también pidió en su carta, primero voy a contactar con el otro padre de la niña.

-Muy bien- la medibruja hizo algunos garabatos en sus papeles, entonces dijo-, ¿quieres que le enviemos una lechuza ahora? Actualmente Sandrine está bajo el cuidado de una de nuestras medibrujas, no necesitas preocuparse de ella.

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor.

ºººººº

Severus Snape frunció el ceño mientras una lechuza picoteaba en la ventana de sus habitaciones personales. Levantándose del sofá, caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió, permitiendo a la lechuza la entrada. La lechuza voló adentro, dejando caer una nota en la mesa, luego levantó el vuelo otra vez, aparentemente no había recibido orden de esperar una respuesta.

Frunciendo el ceño otra vez, tomó el trozo de pergamino.

_Hay alguien en San Mungo a quien le gustaría verle, leyó en la pequeña nota. Está en la habitación número 237. Llegue tan pronto como le sea posible. Andrómeda Tonks."_

Resopló. ¿Quién podría requerir su presencia? Todavía más, ¿quién llamaría a Tonks para contactar con él en vez de enviar una lechuza directamente? Dio la vuelta a la nota para ver si había alguna clase de explicación allí.

Viendo el otro lado de la nota, se congeló. Con la misma, letra clara, estaba escrito allí, en el revés de la misiva:

_P.D. Si alguna vez amaste a Remus, vendrás. – AT_

Severus recordó todas esas tranquilas noches, tumbado al lado de su amante, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de la estrecha cintura, la cabeza de Remus apoyada contra su hombro. También recordó todas las promesas de amor susurradas, toda la intimidad, la cálida seguridad de caricias que intercambiaban en esas largas noches, además de los días que pasaban volando mientras estaba con Remus, pero avanzaban dolorosamente lentos cuando estaba separado de su único amor. Recordaba cada momento de cada día que pasó con Remus, cada ola del calor que atravesaba su cuerpo con un simple toque del hombre lobo, cada íntimo momento del amor compartido.

Pero más que otra cosa, recordaba la mirada dolida en la cara de Remus cuando le dijo que ya no lo amaba. Y recordaba la culpabilidad y el dolor en su propio corazón por tener que mentir a su amante.

Tuvo que hacerlo, al menos eso era lo que continuaba diciéndose a sí mismo. No había nada que gustara más a Voldemort, que usar a las personas que la gente más amaba contra ellos mismos. Si su relación con Remus hubiera sido descubierta, Remus habría resultado lastimado como castigo hacia él cada vez que fallara al Señor Oscuro. O, aún peor, el hombre lobo habría sido forzado a volverse del lado oscuro, y ese era un destino que nunca desearía a su amante.

Entonces, cuando Voldemort fue derrotado, sólo un par de días después de su ruptura, se sintió aliviado, ahora nada podría dañar a Remus. Pero, también se había sentido decepcionado, porque Remus ahora lo odiaba. No había marchas atrás una vez que había dicho aquellas palabras.

No se había olvidado de su amor a pesar de los años. Había creado en verdad una gruesa, dura cubierta. Nunca mostró ningún sentimiento por nadie. Pero a veces, esperaba que pudiera haber sido diferente, que quizás hubiera podido vivir con Remus. El peor dolor, con diferencia, era cuando veía niños, no los mocosos molestos que tenía que enseñar cada día, no, sino niños pequeños con ojos grandes y sonrisas adorables. Siempre que los veía, se atrevía a pensar que podrían ser suyos. De Remus y él. Nada deseaba tanto como sus propios niños; un pequeño pedacito de la perfección que era Remus, incluso corrompido con su propia oscuridad, era más de lo que podría pedir jamás.

Y amaba a Remus. Aún lo amaba.

Severus Snape dejó sus mazmorras. Una vez que alcanzó el exterior de las barreras anti-aparición de la escuela, desapareció inmediatamente, apenas para aparecerse en un callejón cerca del hospital San Mungo.

Habitación número 237. Allí estaba, justo delante de él.

Severus pensó en las posibilidades otra vez. Asumió que fue Remus quien había pedido a la mujer, Tonks, que contactara con él. ¿Pero qué le habría podido suceder a Remus?

"_Intenta otra vez"_, pensó amargamente. "¿_Qué no podría haberle sucedido_?"

Había tantas posibilidades. ¿Quizás había ido algo mal durante la transformación? ¿Quizás un hombre que odiaba a los hombres lobo había descubierto lo que era y le atacó? ¿O quizás sólo tenía una enfermedad, algo que el sistema inmune de su hombre lobo no podía combatir?

Sea lo que fuese, había sólo un camino para descubrirlo. Y ese camino era pasar adentro. Con un hondo suspiro, el Profesor de Pociones abrió la puerta, entrando a la habitación del hospital.

Severus miró a las dos personas en la habitación. En la cama del hospital yacía efectivamente Remus Lupin, luciendo extremadamente delgado, enfermo y débil. En una silla pequeña al lado de la cama se sentaba una niña pequeña, quizá de seis años, garabateando en un trozo de pergamino. Llevaba puesta una túnica verde con forro azul, y su pelo, largo y negro, estaba sujeto en una coleta. Con excepción del pelo negro, lucía como una réplica en miniatura del hombre lobo.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó la pequeña, levantando sus brillantes ojos ámbar hacia él mientras estaba de parado allí por un momento, demasiado atontado para decir nada.

-¿Yo? Soy Severus Snape- contestó, forzándose para volver a la realidad.

-¿De verdad?- la cara de la niña pareció iluminarse. Tiró el pergamino y la pluma al suelo, se puso de pie y corrió hacia él-. Mi nombre es Sandrine Raïssa Lupin-Snape- dijo alegremente-. Eres mi padre.

-¿Err... Excúsame?- simplemente miró a la jovencita. La había oído mal o algo así. Esto no podía ser verdad, esto era demasiado extraño para ser verdad.

La niña, ¿Sandrine, sonrió.

-Mamá dijo que no sabías- explicó-, pero eres mi padre- entonces dio la vuelta-. ¿No es él mi padre, mamá?- preguntó en voz alta. Saltó al lado de la cama y preguntó otra vez-. ¿No es él mi padre?

No hubo respuesta.

-No juegues conmigo, mami- gimió-. ¡Mami, di algo!- volteó su cabeza para mirar a Severus, que aún estaba demasiado atontado para moverse-. Dile algo- ordenó firmemente-. Estaba despierto. ¡Dile que deje de jugar y me conteste!

Severus se obligó para caminar adelante. Paró al lado de la cama y miró la silueta inmóvil que yacía en ella.

-Um... ¿Lupin?- pidió vacilante-. ¿Lupin? ¡Despierta!

Aún así, el hombre lobo no respondió.

Notándose levemente nervioso, y sintiendo la intensa mirada de la niña fija en él, cogió una mano y examinó el pulso. Estaba allí, pero era muy débil, casi inexistente.

Sin dudar un momento, presionó el botón que se utilizaba para llamar a la medibruja de guardia.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- preguntó Sandrine, sonando preocupada-. ¿Algo está mal con mamá?

-Nada está mal- dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa-. Tu... mamá... está sólo un poco cansado. Llamé a una medibruja para que le cuide.

-Bien- la pequeña aún no apartaba su mirada de él.

-¿Qué te está molestando ahora?- preguntó, sintiéndose levemente nervioso bajo mirada de esos ojos ámbar.

-Mamá dijo que si sucedía algo, alguien tenía que cuidarme- contestó-. Dijo que si tú no querías, entonces Andrómeda y Ted lo harían. ¿Me cuidarás?

-¿Yo qué?- Severus no se había sentido tan nervioso en muchos, muchos años. Ni siquiera durante su juicio. La última vez había sido... La última vez había sido cuando había tenido que mentir a Remus para mantenerlo a salvo.

-¿Quieres cuidarme? Hasta que mamá mejore, por supuesto.

-Bien...- vaciló por un momento, entonces suspiró-. Sí- dijo con una voz muy suave-. Sí, te cuidaré.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Autora: Eleonora1

Traductoras: Alima 21

Pareja: Severus/Remus

Clasificación: PG-13

Advertencia: Mpreg

Negación: J.K. Rowling los posee a todos. Yo simplemente juego con ellos un rato. Oh, y poseo a Sandrine, Daniela, y alguna otra cosa que no reconozcas de los libros.

Resumen: Luego de una transformación, Remus resulta herido y deja a su hija a cargo de su otro padre: Severus Snape

**Ser un Padre**

**Capítulo 2**

-¡Ah, Severus!- exclamó Dumbledore al ver quien estaba entrando en su oficina-. ¿Cómo te fue?- entonces notó la pequeña niña detrás del Profesor de Pociones, y sus ojos se ensancharon.

-¿Puedo presentarle a mi hija, Director?- preguntó Severus, lacónicamente-. Sandrine, éste es el Director Albus Dumbledore. Albus, ésta es Sandrine Lupin-Snape, mi hija.

-¿Lupin-Snape, eh?- los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron un poco-. No sabía que tú y Remus eran… amigos tan cercanos.

-Bien, lo fuimos- habló el otro bruscamente-. Hasta que lo tuve que dejar para mantenerle a salvo del Señor Oscuro. Aparentemente, ya estaba embarazado en ese momento.

-Oh, sí- asintió Dumbledore-. Y nadie jamás supo... No es una sorpresa, considerando cuan solo ha estado viviendo- entonces miró a la niña-. Bien, Sandrine... ¿Cómo llegó a ti Severus justo ahora?

-Mamá fue lastimado en la luna llena- contestó-. Andrómeda y Ted vinieron y me llevaron al hospital. Luego invitaron allí a mi padre y le dije que era mi padre.

-Entiendo- asintió Dumbledore-. Lo tomo como que estás cuidando de ella al menos hasta que Remus mejore, ¿verdad?

-Correcto- asintió-. Pero no quiero que nadie sepa de su verdadera identidad todavía. Creo que iría bien como mi sobrina.

-Sandrine Snape- agregó la niña-. Ya hablamos de ello.

-Entiendo- los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron-. ¿Un caramelo de limón, señorita Snape?

Sandrine arrugó la nariz.

-No, gracias- dijo, intentando ocultar un estremecimiento mientras miraba los caramelos.

El Director se rió entre dientes.

-Realmente eres hija de Severus, lo veo- rió-. Nunca pudo soportar los caramelos de limón tampoco.

-Mamá dice que los caramelos de limón son malos para los dientes- contestó la niña con tranquilidad.

Severus sonrió ligeramente ante la expresión impresionada de Dumbledore.

-Siempre pensé que Remus tenía buen gusto- murmuró en voz baja-. Obviamente, tiene tan buen gusto para otras cosas como para los hombres.

-Personalmente, creo que le has corrompido- contestó el Director, levantando sus cejas, mientras se recobraba de la peor sorpresa-. Verás, cualquiera a quien no le gusten los caramelos de limón tiene que estar enfermo. Y dado que es algún tipo de enfermedad, puede ser transferida sexualmente.

-Eso fue de mal gusto, Albus- respondió Severus con un bufido-. Por favor, permanece en el asunto que interesa. ¿Supongo que puede quedarse en mis habitaciones?

-Por supuesto, por supuesto- prometió enseguida el anciano-. Es agradable tener algo más de vida por aquí. Por supuesto que los estudiantes traen muchas risas animadas a estos fríos pasillos, pero hoy en día incluso los primeros años creen que son demasiado mayores para jugar, lo que no es verdad, naturalmente. Sería encantador que Sandrine se quedara aquí.

-Eres patético- dijo el Slytherin melosamente, sin maldad detrás de sus palabras.

-Ese soy yo- contestó Dumbledore con un pequeño brillo en los ojos-. ¿Puedes excusarme por un momento mientras envío una carta? Entonces podremos ir al Gran Comedor para cenar.

Severus tenía pocas opciones aparte de estar de acuerdo. Así que miró atentamente como Sandrine, después del alegre permiso de Dumbledore, examinaba con curiosidad todos los aparatos extraños alrededor de la oficina del Director, mientras el anciano escribía una nota corta, la sujetaba en la pata de Fawkes, y enviaba el fénix a su destino. Luego, dejaron la oficina, encaminándose hacia el Gran Comedor. Sandrine continuaba aferrando fuertemente la mano de Severus, respondiendo más o menos tímidamente a las preguntas del Director sobre la vida de Remus y ella, solos en la pequeña cabaña de su mamá.

Tan pronto como entraron al Gran Comedor, Severus sintió que alguien lo miraba. No a Sandrine, sino a él. Miró hacia la mesa del personal y notó varios ojos observándole, en particular una atenta Anna Sinistra.

-¡Ey, Severus!- exclamó Sinistra con una sonrisa medio satisfecha-. Oí que tenías una hija por aquí, pero no lo creí. Parece que estaba equivocada, sin embargo. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Severus miró con rabia a Dumbledore, que simplemente reía entre dientes, luciendo tan inocente que de seguro había organizado todo eso. Sandrine alzó la vista hacia él, una pregunta evidente en sus ojos.

Severus respiró profundamente. Si Albus efectivamente había decidido revelarlo, era inútil guardar el secreto más tiempo.

-Sí, ésta es mi hija- dijo claramente, manteniendo su voz tan calmada como podía-. Sandrine Snape. ¿Esto satisface tu curiosidad, querida Anna?

Al menos la mitad de los actuales ocupantes del Gran Comedor se dieron la vuelta a mirarle ante esas palabras. Los ignoró resueltamente mientras caminaba con su hija y el Director hacia la mesa de personal tan graciosamente como sólo él podía lograrlo. Notó con ligera satisfacción que Sandrine se movía con la misma gracia que él, pareciendo como si se estuviera deslizando en lugar de caminar

Se encaminaron a la mesa, donde las tres sillas del medio estaban desocupadas. El Director se sentó en la propia. Severus colocó a su hija en otra, susurrando en su oreja:

-Intenta evitar decir quien es tu mamá por ahora, ¿vale? Les diremos más tarde, cuando sea el momento de que sepan.

Ella asintió, sin decir nada. Severus echó un vistazo a los otros profesores que los rodeaban. Todos le miraban con incredulidad y sospecha.

-Morirás por esto, Albus Dumbledore- murmuró en voz baja mientras se sentaba entre el Director y su hija.

-¿Y por qué? Es hora de que reivindiques a tu hija- dijo el anciano tranquilamente, sus ojos no perdieron en ningún momento el desconcertante brillo, pero un ligero destello de acero titiló en ellos, mientras decía esas palabras.

-¿Papá?- pidió una pequeña voz a su lado y él se congeló por un segundo. Entonces se dio la vuelta para mirar a la pequeña niña. Sintió como si su corazón se derritiera mientras miraba los ojos ámbar, tan similares a los ojos de su amante tanto tiempo perdido.

-¿Si, Sandrine?- preguntó a su vez, forzándose a permanecer calmado. Sin embargo, su voz carecía de su tono frío y mordaz habitual, como había ocurrido cada vez que se había dirigido a su hija. Esto no pasó inadvertido para el resto de los profesores, que intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas.

-¿Por qué hay tanta gente mirándome?- preguntó, mirando nerviosamente alrededor del Gran Comedor.

-Bien, raramente ven otros niños que no sean estudiantes aquí- le explicó, sin atreverse a decirle que justo en ese momento, la mayoría de la gente en la escuela encontraban difícil creer que cualquiera pudiera haber estado dispuesto a dormir con él una vez, mucho menos haber tenido un hijo con él-. Creo que la última vez fue incluso antes de que nacieras. El primer año que estuve de profesor aquí, nuestra antigua maestra de Encantamientos, la Profesora Batwing, tenía una niña pequeña. Tenía diez años. Cuando llegó su momento de entrar a la Escuela de Magia, bien, la Profesora y su hija se fueron a Beauxbatons.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sandrine, extrañada-. ¡Eso es estúpido! ¡También podrían haberse quedado aquí!

-Y tanto que podrían- convino él-. Pero, bien, Batwing en realidad no me gustaba. Y el pensamiento de permanecer aquí al menos los siguientes siete años era aparentemente demasiado para ella.

Sandrine se rió entre dientes, sonando tan parecida a su otro padre que Severus tuvo que reprimir el impulso de mirar alrededor y buscar a Remus. Luego se concentró en su comida, sin decir otra palabra por algunos momentos.

Después de algún tiempo, no obstante, Sinistra, que estaba sentada al lado de ella, decidió intentar y tener una pequeña conversación con la niña.

-¿Dónde has estado hasta ahora?- preguntó a la pequeña.

-Con mi mamá- contestó Sandrine-. Ahora mamá enfermó y fue al hospital. Así que tuve que venir con mi padre.

-¿Por qué Severus jamás te ha mencionado?- preguntó Sprout, que estaba sentada al otro lado de Sinistra-. Una imaginaría que hablaría de su hija, después de todo. Especialmente si la hija fuera tan bonita como tú lo eres- agregó con una pequeña sonrisa. Sin que ella lo supiera, ni nadie más, puesto que Severus nunca lo admitiría, su comentario logro que sus puntos ante el Maestro de Pociones subieran un montón. Aún cuando fuera una Hufflepuff.

-Papá no sabía sobre mí- explicó Sandrine tranquilamente, intentando en vano cortar su carne de vaca-. Mamá nunca le contó sobre mí. No mantenían contacto- intentó de nuevo cortar la carne, fallando otra vez. No era un milagro. Aunque Remus seguramente la había alimentado apropiadamente, Severus dudaba que hubieran tenido carne de vaca para comer con demasiada frecuencia.

Miró los esfuerzos de la niña por algún tiempo. Entonces tomó suavemente el tenedor y el cuchillo de sus manos y cortó la carne en ordenados pedazos pequeños, justo del tamaño ideal para que la niña comiera.

-Ya está- dijo, y después continuó comiendo su propia comida, ignorando resueltamente las miradas incrédulas que estaban recibiendo de la mitad de los profesores y de la mayoría de los estudiantes.

Siguió de cerca la pequeña conversación que Sandrine sostenía con los profesores más cercanos. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a preguntar nada sobre Severus, pero todos estaban intentando explotar la información de la niña, escuchando de cerca todas y cada una de sus respuestas.

Sandrine no reveló nada, sin embargo. Incluso consiguió guardarse para si el hecho que su 'mamá' era en realidad varón. Era una niña lista, realmente, aunque eso no era un milagro. Sus dos padres habían obtenido un total de doce TIMOs y EXTASIs mientras estuvieron en la escuela.

Severus notó que no había sido cuidadoso para nada. No pocos estudiantes, estaban escuchando atentamente la conversación. Todo lo que se hablaba sería conocido por toda la escuela antes de que llegara la noche. Sabía que antes o después todos sabrían sobre el verdadero padre de Sandrine, pero iba a retrasar ese momento tanto como le fuera posible. Traería demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas sospechas, demasiadas grietas a la máscara que había construido cuidadosamente y mantenido por todos estos años.

Por fin, la comida terminó. Severus había planeado llevar Sandrine a sus propias habitaciones cuanto antes, pero Dumbledore insistió que debían ir a la sala de profesores un momento.

-No te preocupes- dijo el anciano mago de ojos brillantes mientras él intentaba rehusarse-. Conseguiré una habitación adicional para Sandrine mientras estás allí. Y en este momento Andrómeda está recogiendo sus pertenencias de su casa anterior. Todo será atendido. Ahora, deja que tu hija sea mimada.

Dumbledore tenía razón. Aunque a la mayoría de los profesores no les gustaba Severus especialmente, y algunos incluso le temían, todos estaban encantados con los grandes ojos dorados de Sandrine y su comportamiento levemente tímido. Bien, casi todos, el Profesor de Estudios Muggles, el Profesor Simmons, y el Profesor de DCAO, el Profesor Hamilton, continuaban lanzando miradas sospechosas a la niña. También, aunque Sinistra estaba arrullando alrededor de ella como las otras profesoras, Severus a veces atrapó un destello calculador en sus ojos cuando lo miraba. Bien, una vez Slytherin, siempre Slytherin.

Argus Filch parecía como que no supiera que hacer. Odiaba a los niños en general. Cierto, más cierto de lo que nadie podía suponer. Pero, Severus era una de esas extrañas personas a quien, aunque relativamente, podía llamar amigo; y definitivamente era, quitando a Dumbledore y McGonagall, el único miembro del Personal por el que tenía algún respecto.

Poppy Pomfrey insistió en comprobar su salud. Mientras anunciaba que Sandrine estaba en perfecta salud, Severus resopló y murmuró en voz baja:

-Por supuesto que lo está- esto le ganó muchas miradas curiosas, pero no le importó.

Las otras mujeres estaban igual de desesperadas. Vector la dio un par de ranas de chocolate, ganándose el corazón de la muchacha, y Sprout prometió, aunque sólo después de una mirada interrogante a Severus y recibiendo un breve asentimiento en respuesta, darle algunas de sus plantas más bonitas.

-Para dar algo de vida a las mazmorras- agregó Hooch, ganando una mirada aguda de Severus. Flitwick incluso encantó una silla para bailar, haciendo a Sandrine soltar risitas felices.

A lo largo de la noche, Severus cabeceó mientras empezaba a catalogar a sus colegas de acuerdo a su comportamiento con su hija. Flitwick, Vector, Pomfrey, and Sprout, a quienes mayormente había ignorado, no parecían tan malos como antes, aún cuando fueran Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs. McGonagall, quien había roto su habitualmente estricta máscara y lanzaba a la niña miradas aprobadoras, también había ganado puntos con él. Los demás, sin embargo…Hooch y Kettleburn, quienes prácticamente ignoraron a Sandrine, eran de cualquier modo, estúpidos. Por su parte, Filch se había perdido al decir un par de cosas desagradables, de las que se arrepentiría más tarde, cuando Severus dejara entrar a Peeves en su oficina.

Trelawney, quien había asustado a Sandrine a muerte, y luego había seguido diciendo que la niña era 'alguien sin talento y lastimosa', así como la falsa Sinistra y los abiertamente hostiles Simmons y Hamilton, bien, la iban a pasar bastante mal muy pronto. Eso significaba que la mayoría de sus relaciones humanas habían cambiado para mejor, o para peor, por razones de favoritismo completamente irracionales, y nadie podría culparlo, pues era sencillamente un comportamiento normal en esa situación.

Severus notó que podía ser que le gustara ser padre después de todo.

ºººººº

-Buenas tardes- dijo una voz detrás de Andrómeda.

Ella dio la vuelta y vio una mujer joven en ropa Muggle. Tenía pelo castaño y ojos marrones, y la estaba mirando con curiosidad.

-Buenas tardes- contestó Andrómeda-. ¿Puedo preguntar qué está haciendo aquí?

-¿Puedo preguntar lo mismo?- pregunto la mujer a su vez-. Soy Juliet Warton, la trabajadora social local. Me pidieron que viniera aquí puesto que Sandrine lleva una semana sin ir a la escuela y no pudimos entrar en contacto con su padre.

-Soy Andrómeda Tonks- contestó-, una amiga de la familia. El Señor Lupin tuvo que ir a un hospital por un tiempo. Sandrine se está quedando con su... tío- notó en el último segundo que no podía decir que la niña estaba con su otro padre.

-Oh, comprendo- dijo la mujer, pareciendo comprensiva-. ¿Nada serio, espero?

-Temo que sí- dijo, y suspiró-. Puede decir a los profesores que no se preocupen. Incluso cuando el Señor Lupin se recupere, no creo que Sandrine vuelva a su antigua escuela.

-Entiendo. Sabe, hace alrededor de un mes también estuve aquí.

Andrómeda la miró con suspicacia, pero no dijo nada. Sólo esperó que la otra mujer continuara.

-Un vecino entró en contacto conmigo- continuó la muggle-. Él había estado caminando tarde una noche cuando oyó algunos ruidos sospechosos por aquí, algo así como gritos humanos, dijo. Así que, tuve que venir y revisar.

Andrómeda tragó. Así que esa mujer, aunque sin saberlo, era la que había causado la sobrecarga de los sentidos de lobo de Remus.

-¿Y cuál fue el resultado?- preguntó, forzando su voz para que sonara llana.

-¿El resultado? Sandrine parecía ser una pequeña muy feliz y saludable. El señor Lupin lucía un poco enfermo, pero por lo demás su comportamiento fue estupendo. Verdaderamente ama a la niña, lo pude ver por la forma en que la trataba. Parecían tener el dinero justo para vivir, pero ella tenía ropa y juguetes muy lindos, e incluso una lechuza de mascota. ¡Una lechuza doméstica! Nunca supe que pudieran tenerse como mascotas.

-Mi primo tiene una también- le dijo la bruja, decidiendo no mencionar nada sobre sus tres lechuzas-. Son unas criaturas bastante interesantes. ¿Entonces no encontró nada malo?

-No, nada en absoluto. El vecino probablemente imaginó todo. Por todo lo que vi, probablemente sean la familia más feliz que he investigado.

-Tiene razón- dijo Andrómeda suavemente-. Ellos son realmente una familia feliz.

-Sí. Él no hacía otra cosa que abrazar a su hija y llamarla con apodos cariñosos. Aunque había algo que resultaba gracioso.

-¿Qué era lo gracioso?- preguntó la bruja, aunque tenía fuertes sospechas de lo que podía ser.

-Sandrine lo llamaba mamá. Quiero decir, sé que ella está creciendo sin su madre, pobrecilla, pero aún así, ¿llamar a su padre mamá?- sacudió la cabeza y lanzó una risita-. Sin embargo, era tierno. Él la llamaba Princesa.

-Suena justo como algo que Remus haría- Andrómeda sonrió-. Ahora, si me disculpa, me gustaría recoger algunas cosas de Sandrine, las necesita mientras se esté quedando con su… tío.

La señorita Warton asintió.

-Adelante. ¿Entonces Sandrine no regresará a la escuela?

-No. Me aseguraré que los papeles adecuados sean llenados en cuanto las cosas se calmen- y diciendo esto, Andromeda entró en la casa, dejando a la muggle atrás.

ººººº

-Severus, Sandrine- llamó Dumbledore desde la puerta de la sala de profesores-. Ya trajeron sus cosas.

Severus apartó los ojos de su radiante hija y miró al Director.

-Muy bien- dijo con calma-. ¿Sandrine?

-¿Si, padre?- contestó ella inmediatamente.

-Vamos a mis aposentos- le dijo-. Tenemos que colocar tus cosas en tu nueva habitación.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa feliz, antes de deslizarse fuera de la silla donde había estado sentada. Con un alegre adiós a sus admiradores, la pequeña siguió a Severus y Dumbledore fuera de la habitación

Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones de Severus, se encontraron un montón de cosas esparcidas por el piso.

-Parece que Andrómeda encontró todo- dijo Dumbledore, luego de una rápida mirada-. La habitación de Sandrine está detrás de la puerta de la izquierda. Yo tengo que arreglar algunas cosas, así que los dejaré trabajar en paz.

Severus le lanzó una mirada sospechosa, sabiendo que el anciano mago guardaba algo bajo la manga. Sin embargo, no dijo al Director más que un intento de buenas noches.

Tan pronto como Dumbledore hubo partido, Sandrine corrió hacia el montón de sus posesiones, escarbándolo todo de manera frenética como si estuviera buscando algo. Observándola con curiosidad, Severus permaneció en su lugar, hasta que la niña saltó lanzando un alegre grito.

-¡Lo encontró!- exclamó Sandrine, abrazando contra su pecho lo que parecía un trapo viejo-. ¡Le pedí que lo buscara y lo hizo!

-¿Qué encontró?- preguntó Severus con curiosidad.

-Al señor Moony, por supuesto- replicó Sandrine tranquilamente-. ¡Mira!- le mostró un viejo y ajado juguete de peluche que, con una gran cantidad de imaginación, podía parecerse a algo.

Entonces, Sandrine giró el juguete y Severus se encontró con un lobo gris justo ante sus ojos.

-Me parece que el señor Moony está algo gastado- dijo Severus con cuidado-. ¿Quieres que lo repare?- sacó su varita, pero la volvió a guardar mientras Sandrine sacudía la cabeza.

-Me gusta tal como está- dijo, abrazando el juguete aún más fuerte-. Tampoco dejé que mamá lo reparara. Le dije que no debería repararlo hasta que se rompiera.

-Entonces no trataré de arreglarlo tampoco- prometió Severus-. Es tu lobo, después de todo. Tú eres quien decide qué hacer con él.

-Vale- dijo Sandrine y sonrió-. Voy a guardarlo tal como está- abrazó nuevamente al lobo, antes de examinarlo de cerca-. Luce un poquito como mamá en la luna llena, ¿no crees?

Severus se sobresaltó un tanto.

-No podría saber- le dijo suavemente-. Nunca he visto a tu mamá como lobo.

-¿No?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño-. No es peligroso.

-Para ti, no- explicó Severus con paciencia-. Eres su cachorro. Para todos los demás, es muy peligroso. Incluso para mí.

-No, no es cierto- argumentó Sandrine-. No para ti, al menos. Eres mi padre, y dado que soy su cachorra, eso te convierte en su pareja. El hombre lobo tampoco daña a su pareja.

Severus elevó una ceja ligeramente.

-Para ser tan joven sabes mucho- recalcó.

-Mamá me enseñó- replicó la niña, encogiéndose de hombros-. Nunca íbamos a ningún sitio, excepto al trabajo y a la escuela, así que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Me contaba toda clase de cosas, sin importar lo que le preguntara- sus hermosos ojos dorados reflejaron un leve brillo de tristeza mientras decía eso.

-También puedes preguntarme lo que quieras- aseguró Severus, deseando alegrar a su niña aunque fuera un poco-. Prometo que te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

Sandrine asintió pero no dijo nada. Por un momento, ambos se quedaron allí parados, sin decir palabra.

-Debemos llevar tus cosas a tu habitación- le recordó Severus-. Vamos a echarle un vistazo primero, ¿vale?- se dirigió a la nueva puerta y la abrió, mirando en su interior. Sandrine llegó a su lado y trató de ver también.

Severus no pudo evitar permitirse una leve sonrisa ante la vista. En la habitación se encontraba una pequeña cama infantil. También había una pequeña mesa en una esquina, con una diminuta silla frente a ella, así como una cesta para los juguetes, una estantería y un armario. La pequeña puerta en la esquina más alejada, obviamente conducía a su propio baño. Con eso, tenía todo lo que una niña pudiera querer o necesitar.

-Los colores Slytherin- observó Sandrine-. ¡Por supuesto! Después de todo, tú eres el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin.

-Sí, lo soy- dijo Severus, mientras una diminuta sonrisa continuaba en la comisura de su boca-. Y me gusta que la gente lo recuerde. Al parecer, Albus quiso darme algo con esto- se giró hacia la niña, un tanto dudoso-. ¿Te gusta?- preguntó suavemente.

-¿Si me gusta?- repitió ella, una amplia sonrisa iluminando sus facciones-. ¡Me encanta! ¡Es hermoso!

-Eso está bien- contestó el Maestro de Pociones, suspirando internamente con alivio-. Ahora, vamos a entrar tus cosas y colocarlas en su lugar, ¿te parece?

No había mucho que mover. Sandrine trajo unos pocos juguetes y los dejó caer en el fondo de la cesta. El señor Moony fue colocado encima de la cama, 'observando', mientras Severus empezaba a arreglar pulcramente en el closet, los pequeños vestidos de la niña y sus túnicas. Parecía que aunque Remus no tuviera muchos recursos, se había asegurado de que su hija estuviera bien vestida.

Entonces Sandrine corrió nuevamente afuera, trayendo de vuelta los brazos llenos de cosas. Las dejó caer en el piso, empezando a acomodarlas en montones. Severus la observó por el rabillo del ojo, mientras ella organizaba los libros por orden alfabético en la estantería. Luego la pequeña colocó algunos papeles, una libreta y un par de plumas viejas sobre la mesa. Otros juguetes de peluche fueron clasificados, dos yendo a parar a la cesta de juguetes y el tercero a hacerle compañía en la cama al señor Moony.

-¿Te gusta tener las cosas en orden?- preguntó Severus, un tanto divertido por la meticulosidad de la niña

Sandrine asintió.

-A mamá también- replicó-. Y él me dijo que a ti también. Eso es lo peor después de la luna llena, antes que mamá se despierte; los lugares que no están cerrados quedan tan desordenados.

Severus asintió, incapaz de responder a eso. Así que sólo observó mientras Sandrine acomodaba sus cosas por colores.

Después que las últimas cosas hubieron encontrado sus lugares, sólo le quedó una pequeña caja de madera. La abrió cuidadosamente, levantando una cadena con un anillo de oro. Lo observó por un momento, antes de regresarlo a su lugar y cerrar la tapa. Luego colocó la caja cuidadosamente en lo alto de la estantería.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Severus con curiosidad.

Sandrine lo miró fijamente.

-Es un anillo- contestó, simplemente. Luego agregó-: Mamá lo recibió de su madre, y yo lo recibí de él. Todavía es demasiado grande para mí, pero a veces lo llevo como collar- sonrió con orgullo, antes de decir-: Es mi propia joya. Es muy valiosa.

Severus asintió lentamente. Había tanto de su hija que en realidad desconocía. Como el qué era lo que más quería en su vida, aparte de su mamá, por supuesto. De algún modo, el señor Moony y el anillo le recordaban a Severus uno al otro. Ambos eran viejos, y quizás no parecieran demasiado valiosos para nadie, el anillo era de oro, cierto, pero estaba demasiado manchado y gastado por el tiempo, lo cual era evidente a simple vista. Sin embargo, esas dos cosas eran muy queridas para Sandrine, y ambos le habían sido regalados por su mamá.

Severus se prometió a si mismo revisar las viejas joyas de su madre en cuanto Sandrine se durmiera. No quería sobrepasar los regalos de Remus, pues sabía que no sería correcto y sólo enojaría a su hija. Pero quería darle algún 'tesoro' para que lo recordara. Incluso si Remus se recuperaba, y no volvía a dejar a la niña a su cuidado ni quería tener nada más que ver con él, Severus quería que Sandrine tuviera algo que le hiciera pensar en su padre, no en su mamá.

Y, si Remus moría, nada de lo que Severus le diera podría ser más valioso que los regalos que el hombre lobo había dado a su hija.

Bueno, al fin ya habían colocado todas las cosas de Sandrine en su lugar.

-Bueno, jovencita- dijo Severus en un tono medio severo-, vamos a comer algo. Luego podrás lavarte e ir a dormir.

Para su gran sorpresa, Sandrine no discutió, simplemente asintió. Por lo que parecía, era una pequeña muy obediente.

Severus ordenó a un elfo doméstico una cena ligera para ambos, que comieron en un agradable silencio. Luego observó como la niña se lavaba, se cambiaba a su camisón y saltaba a la cama.

-¿Me leerías un cuento para dormir?- vino repentinamente su suave pregunta.

Mirando fijamente a su hija, Severus asintió.

-Por supuesto, pequeña- contestó-. ¿Qué te gustaría escuchar?

-Los Tres Pequeños Lobos y el Gran Cerdo Malo.

Sonriendo ante la elección de la niña, así como por el hecho de que de hecho podía encontrar ese libro en la biblioteca de la pequeña, Severus empezó a leer la historia. Cuando iba por la mitad, observó que Sandrine parecía haberse quedado dormida, por lo que se levantó y empezó a partir.

Estaba a punto de apagar la vela, cuando escuchó una voz adormilada.

-No lo leíste completo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, divertido, Severus regresó a su puesto. Esta vez, leyó la historia hasta el fin. Al ver que ahora Sandrine estaba completamente dormida, regresó el libro a la estantería, apagó la vela y abandonó la habitación. Dejó la puerta un poco entreabierta, sin embargo, permitiendo que una tenue luz del pasillo entrara en el cuarto.

Después de reflexionar un momento, dejó sus habitaciones. Recorrió las mazmorras y siguió hacia los pisos superiores del castillo, donde residían la mayoría de los profesores. Alcanzando las habitaciones de la profesora Vector, golpeó la puerta, esperando que no estuviera dormida, no porque temiera perturbarla, sino porque no quería tener que molestarse en despertarla.

Afortunadamente, estaba despierta. Justo cuando alzaba la mano para golpear otra vez, la puerta se abrió, y Vector lo miró. Se notaba sorprendida e incluso un tanto impresionada al verlo, pero aún así le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

-¿Qué pasa, Severus?- preguntó, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Tienes una hija, verdad?- preguntó de vuelta, decidiendo saltar todas las frases educadas. Era lo que se esperaba de él, después de todo.

-Sí, la tengo- contestó la profesora de Aritmancia, mientras le conducía al área que utilizaba como sala de estar. Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara-. ¿Té?- preguntó.

-Sí, por favor- contestó Severus. Entonces, volvió a preguntar-. Y, ¿qué necesita una pequeña niña de siete años?- pidió, mirando a la bruja atentamente.

-¿En la edad de Sandrine?- dijo, frunciendo el ceño un poco-. Bien, juguetes, por supuesto. Y otras cosas, cualquier cosa bonita y femenina y de princesa, es como las haces más felices. Comida sana, sueño adecuado, las cosas básicas. Y...- vaciló por un momento, entonces dijo-, lo que la mayoría necesita... Lo qué cualquier niño necesita más... Montones y montones de amor.

Severus sorbió tranquilamente su té. Después levantó una ceja y miró a la bruja mientras decía:

-Crees que no puedo darle eso- ni siquiera era una pregunta.

-Bien...- vaciló por un momento, entonces dijo-: No, no lo creo. Sucede que creo que todos los seres humanos son capaces de amar. Sólo que pienso que tendrás varias situaciones difíciles que enfrentar.

Severus no dijo nada.

Continuará...

**Muchísimas gracias a Beita y Mariet Malfoy, nos alegra infinito que les guste la nueva historia, les mandamos un beso enorme a las dos**

**Maria, Lui y Ali**


	3. Callejón Diagon

Autora: Eleonora1

Traductoras: Alima 21

Pareja: Severus/Remus

Clasificación: PG-13

Advertencia: Mpreg

Negación: J.K. Rowling los posee a todos. Yo simplemente juego con ellos un rato. Oh, y poseo a Sandrine, Daniela, y alguna otra cosa que no reconozcas de los libros.

Resumen: Luego de una transformación, Remus resulta herido y deja a su hija a cargo de su otro padre: Severus Snape

**Ser un padre**

**Capítulo 3**

**Callejon Diagon**

Unos días más tarde, luego de obtener el permiso de Dumbledore, cosa que no fue muy difícil, Severus y Sandrine fueron al Callejón Diagon. Al ser sábado, encontraron muchas familias con niños pequeños, así que fue fácil para ellos deslizarse entre la multitud. Algunas personas que reconocieron a Severus le lanzaron unas cuantas miradas curiosas, pero su gélida mirada los ahuyentó.

Sandrine se sentía en el cielo. Cualquier cosa que se atrevía a pedir, la obtenía; no que pidiera mucho, no estaba acostumbrada a tener mucho. Pero Severus le compró juguetes nuevos, ropa, y cualquier cosa que supuso podría desear o necesitar una pequeña.

Además compró, sin que Sandrine se enterara, un paquete de marcadores mágicos. Estos brillaban cuando se activaba el encantamiento al golpear la pintura. Después de pagar, deslizó el paquete en su bolsillo justo antes que Sandrine se diera cuenta. Le entregaría el regalo en la noche.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó de repente la niña, apuntando una tienda cercana.

Severus siguió su mirada y vio lo que estaba señalando.

-Es la tienda de mascotas- le dijo, ligeramente sorprendido-. ¿Te gustan los animales?

-Sí, pero nunca he podido tener una mascota- le dijo ella-. Mami dice que son muy lindas pero demasiado costosas. Sólo nos podíamos permitir el lujo de tener una lechuza, para decirle a los amigos de mami que él estaba bien.

-Bien, yo tengo mucho dinero- dijo el Maestro de Pociones, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo cuando ya las palabras dejaban su boca-. Puedo comprarte una mascota, si quieres una.

-¿Podrías?- preguntó, sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y la excitación.

Severus se encogió de hombros.

-Por supuesto, después de todo, soy tu otro padre. Sólo una cosa…que no sea un sapo. No puedo soportar a los sapos.

Ella rió suavemente.

-No hay problema- contestó-. Yo tampoco los soporto

Entraron en la tienda de mascotas. Sandrine miró alrededor, fijándose en cada detalle como sólo un niño podría hacerlo. Severus la siguió mientras daba vueltas, sin alejarse en ningún momento para que Sandrine pudiera mantenerse asida a su túnica.

-Esa se parece a Cheryl- dijo la niña, señalando un gato leonado que estaba tranquilamente sentado en una esquina de la tienda.

-¿Cheryl?- repirió Severus-. ¿Quién es¿No dijiste que no tenías mascotas.

-Era mi gato de juguete- explicó Snadrine-. Tenía el mismo color que ese- señaló el gato de la esquina-. Mami me la regaló cuando cumplí tres años y era mi juguete favorito.

-Un momento¿qué quieres decir con 'era'¿Ya no juegas con él¿O lo perdiste?- preguntó Severus. No podía evitarlo, sentía curiosidad.

-El lobo lo destrozó hace dos meses- dijo ella calmadamente-. Olvidé llevarlo a mi habitación, que es donde encerramos todo lo que tenemos para resguardarlo del lobo. Estaba demasiado destrozado para ser reparado. Mami estaba realmente apenado, pero dijo que no podíamos darnos el lujo de comprar otro. Y no fue realmente su culpa, después de todo.

-Entonces¿te gustaría tener un gato real?- preguntó Severus, en un repentino ramalazo de amor paternal. Podría tener un gato en las mazmorras. En realidad, le gustaban bastante. Así que no sería problema si Sandrine tenía uno.

-No- dijo ella, sin embargo, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Mami dice que no le gustan los gatos. Es algo sobre ser un hombre lobo y la magia oscura. Y no puedo tener una mascota que no le guste a mami¿cierto? Cuando él regrese del hospital, eso podría causar problemas.

El Slytherin tragó. Justo esa mañana, había recibido un mensaje informándole que todavía era imposible decir si Remus sobreviviría. Y ahí estaba Sandrine, sus ojos brillantes, hablando confiada sobre el momento en que él regresara.

¿Cómo podría Severus decirle a esta niña… su hija, su propia carne y sangre… que quizás no volviera a ver a su mami con vida¿Cómo podría romper su pequeño corazón haciendo eso?

-Vale- dijo con una sonrisa forzada-. Entonces, no gatos. ¿Te gustaría alguna otra mascota?

-Ummm…- ella miró alrededor con timidez. Entonces, vacilando, señaló un animal y dijo-¿Podría tener ese¿O es demasiado caro?

Severus miró lo que la pequeña señalaba. Era un enorme cuervo, una fina ave de plumaje negro como la noche, con unos inteligentes ojos. Una buena mascota para un niño, pensaba. Él mismo había tenido uno siendo joven, llamado Mudin.

-Por supuesto que puedes, si te gusta- contestó de inmediato-. Una buena elección. Los cuervos no molestan para nada a los hombres lobo-. se acercó, examinando el ave. Sandrine caminó a su lado, aferrando fuertemente su túnica, pues temía que pudieran separarse de repente.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?- preguntó repentinamente una voz detrás de ellos. Severus se giró en redondo para encontrarse con el dependiente, cuyos ojos se abrieron cuando vio al tristemente célebre, el aterrador Maestro de Pociones, con una niña.

-Eso creo- contestó Severus, levantando una ceja-. Mi hija quiere comprar este cuervo- señaló al animal.

-¿Su hija?- los ojos del dependiente se abrieron más aún, si es que eso era posible.

-Sí- espetó, ahora muy molesto-. Mi hija, Sandrine Snape. ¿Tengo que deletreárselo? Ella-quiere-comprar-este-cuervo.

-Oh, sí, muy bien. ¿También van a comprar una jaula?

-Y todo lo que el ave necesite- replicó Severus secamente-. Y justo ahora. Debemos regresar a Hogwarts esta noche.

-Ya veo- el hombre tomó el cuervo de su percha, colocándolo luego en una sencilla jaula para aves. Después recogió un par de platos para poner el alimento para el ave, un par de juguetes¿quién habría imaginado que los cuervos jugaban como los canarios, y algo de alimento. Al final, reunió todo lo que había en el mostrador y dijo el precio, que hizo que los ojos de Sandrine casi salieran de sus órbitas, pero que no sacó ni un sonido de Severus. Pagó por la compra, encogió todo menos la jaula y el ave en su interior, y dejó la tienda con Sandrine saltando a su lado, feliz.

-¿Tienes que saltar todo el tiempo?- le preguntó él, intentando mantener la voz calmada-. Es bastante irritante.

-Lo siento, padre- dijo la niña y se detuvo de inmediato-. ¿Todavía tenemos que ir a algún lado?

-Creo que no- contestó él-. A menos que quieras un helado, claro. O caramelos… pero no demasiados, son malos para los dientes.

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron de nuevo, antes de sonreír ampliamente.

-Me encantaría- jadeó.

-Lo imaginé- comentó Severus, sonriendo brevemente-. ¿Vamos entonces?

Comieron sus helados en paz, aunque Severus Snape, acompañado de una niña y con un cuervo en una jaula, se ganaba no pocas miradas curiosas. Luego regresaron a Hogwarts por la red floo, y allí Sandrine pasó la más maravillosa media hora de su vida, curioseando las provisiones de Honeydukes.

ºººººº

Sandrine dormía tranquilamente en su cama. El cuervo, que para gran diversión y deleite de Severus ella había llamado 'Hugin', dormía en su jaula. Dos nuevos animales de peluche, un oso y un perrito, regalos de Vector y Sprout, quien cada vez le caía mejor a Severus, estaban colocados a los pies de la cama, de cara a la niña dormida. Ella abrazaba apretadamente el gastado lobo de peluche, su rostro oculto en el pelo del juguete.

Severus se paró en el umbral, observando todo esto. Un montón de pensamientos poblaban su mente, la mayoría sobre el día que recién terminaba. Después de su viaje de compras, habían pasado toda la noche en sus aposentos. Sandrine había estado muy excitada con sus nuevos marcadores, dibujando pintura tras pintura. Se los pensaba dar a varios miembros del profesorado, que Severus sabía iban a estar tan excitados con los regalos como la niña estaba por dárselos.

Uno de los dibujos, un lobo dorado con grandes ojos ámbar y una plateada luna llena en el fondo, Sandrine se lo había regalado a él.

-Para que recuerdes a mami- le dijo con firmeza.

Severus iba a colgar el dibujo en la pared de su oficina.

Nunca había pensado que sería tan hermoso ser padre. De alguna manera, tener una pequeña tan parecida a él, tan dependiente de él, tocaba algo en el fondo de su corazón… Algo tan profundo que nadie había podido tocar ahí, nadie excepto cierto hombre lobo de ojos dorados y cálida sonrisa.

Apretando los dientes, se dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación. No tenía tiempo para entretenerse en el pasado. El hoy eran él y Sandrine. Lo que fuera que trajera el mañana sería tratado mañana.

Hasta entonces, sólo podía esperar.

ºººººº

El lunes llegó, trayendo consigo la interrogante de qué hacer con Sandrine. La solución más natural, por supuesto, sería llevarla a las clases de Pociones, donde Severus podría vigilarla. Eso era lo que habían hecho antes, en todo caso.

Sin embargo, fue obvio incluso al comienzo de la mañana, que el día se presentaba cálido y brillante. Aún cuando Severus disfrutaba del aire frío y el encierro de las mazmorras, tenía la firme sospecha de que Sandrine no. Después de todo, ella había pasado la mayor parte del verano al aire libre, con su mami. Severus simplemente no tenía corazón para obligarla a quedarse dentro en un día tan bueno.

Esa fue la razón por la que, impactando a todo el personal en la mesa del desayuno, empezó deliberadamente una conversación con Sprout y Vector. Secretamente, disfrutó las miradas que le dirigieron ambas brujas, así como los rostros de los demás profesores, cuando les agradeció por los peluches que habían comprado a su hija. Sandrine también les dio las gracias, acompañadas de una de sus adorables sonrisas.

Después de intercambiar unos cuantos comentarios, Sproud había aceptado feliz cuidar a Sandrine en los invernaderos. Severus podría haber jurado que Vector la miraba casi con envidia. Sandrine, por su parte, lucía absolutamente encantada con la idea.

Así, después de abandonar el Gran Comedor, Sandrine se separó de su padre y siguió a la Profesora de Herbología al exterior.

Severus despachó su clase previa al almuerzo más temprano de lo habitual. Cuando la clase de Herbología terminó, los estudiantes lanzaron frías miradas a su Profesor de Pociones, quien se había acercado a los invernaderos.

-¡Severus!- exclamó Sproud, mientras él caminaba en su dirección-. Me asustaste. Puedes llegar a ser una visión realmente aterradora.

-Eso es lo que yo he estado diciendo- replicó él, secamente-. ¿Dónde está Sandrine?

-Todavía está ahí- dijo, señalando hacia el invernadero más cercano-. ¿Por qué¿No confías en mis habilidades para cuidar a los chicos?

-Si Dumbledore te ha contratado como profesora, confío en que evitarás que los chicos se maten a si mismos- replicó Severus-. Pero mi única hija, a quien sólo he tenido conmigo por unos pocos días, es muy diferente de los estudiantes en general.

-De hecho- Sproud sonrió. Todavía lucía un tanto nerviosa mientras caminaban hacia el invernadero. Bueno, Severus no podía culparla realmente. Él tenía bien ganada su reputación como hombre difícil.

-¡Sandrine!- llamó Sproud-. Tu padre vino a buscarte para ir a almorzar.

Sandrine levantó sus ojos dorados de lo que estaba examinando.

-¡Hola, padre!- dijo feliz, brincando en su pequeño asiento-. ¿Adivina¡Le eché agua a las plantas!

-¿De veras?- contestó Severus, al tiempo que le lanzaba una dura mirada a Sproud.

La bruja lo miró un tanto intranquila y dijo suavemente:

-Nada peligroso, lo prometo.

Él asintió brevemente antes de girarse hacia Sandrine.

-¿Te portaste bien?- preguntó, aunque su voz carecía de su habitual tono amenazante-. ¿O le has dado problemas a la Profesora Sproud?

-He sido buena- le aseguró la niña-. ¿Verdad?- preguntó, girándose a la profesora.

-Muy buena- confirmó Sproud-. De veras que no ha molestado para nada. Es muy lista- agregó.

-Claro que lo es- Severus sonrió-. Después de todo, es mi hija- notó que Sandrine llegaba a su lado. La pequeña subió su mano y él la tomó sin pensarlo dos veces. No fue sino hasta que notó como Sproud lo miraba divertida cuando notó que inusual era ese comportamiento en él. Se inclinó ligeramente, alejando la sensación de embarazo; no dejaría ir a Sandrine.

i "_Remus probablemente la llevaba todo el tiempo de la mano_" /i , reflexionó, en un intento de justificar sus acciones. i "_Yo sólo estoy ayudando a que se acostumbre al entorno, dándole algo que le resulte familiar_" /i

Llevó a Sandrine de regreso al Castillo, dividido entre charlar con Sprout y escuchar el alegre parloteo de su hija. Distraídamente, notó que la niña era bastante más pequeña y liviana que la media entre los niños de su edad. Bueno, Remus siempre había sido pequeño, y él mismo, aunque era alto, tenía una complexión bastante ligera. Además, los hijos de licántropos usualmente eran pequeños, aunque raramente heredaban la licantropía. Así que probablemente no había razones para preocuparse.

Para el momento en que llegaron a las puertas del Gran Comedor, Sprout había prometido, encantada, ocuparse de Sandrine nuevamente después del almuerzo. La niña se veía feliz con la perspectiva, así que Severus volvió a dar su permiso.

La pequeña se paso la hora de almuerzo hablando sobre todo lo que había hecho y visto esa mañana. Severus no pudo evitar maravillarse ante el gran cambio ocurrido desde el sábado.

Sinistra se alejó de ellos, dejando paso a los admiradores de Sandrine. Flitwick y Vector escuchaban ansiosos, sintiendo envidia cada vez que Sandrine hablaba sobre Sprout.

Severus sonrió todo el tiempo. Obviamente, la niña había heredado las habilidades de Remus para complacer a la gente.

Para el término del almuerzo, Flitwick anunció que si el tiempo era bueno al día siguiente, daría sus clases al aire libre. Al mismo tiempo, preguntó si podría tener a Sandrine como invitada a sus clases.

Severus frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué tienes planeado para mañana?- preguntó con recelo. Él se había perdido siete años de la vida de su hija. Definitivamente, no iba a dejar que un Hufflepuff la reventara ahora que finalmente la tenía.

-Oh, nada peligroso- dijo Flitwick rápidamente-, apenas un par de encantamientos de colorantes con los alumnos de segundo y hechizos de organización para los de quinto.

-¿Qué opinas, Sandrine?- preguntó Severus, girándose hacia su hija-. ¿Te gustaría ir con el Profesor Flitwick mañana?

La pequeña lo pensó por un momento, luego asintió feliz.

-Me gustaría- gorjeó. El pequeño mago resplandeció y Severus pudo ver como Vector maldecía por lo bajo por no haber tenido esa idea primero.

-Entonces, está bien- Severus se encogió de hombros-, en tanto no regrese coloreada.

-No lo hará- prometió Flitwick, una radiante sonrisa adornando su pequeño rostro. Severus resopló y continuó comiendo.

Cuando fue nuevamente a buscar a Sandrine, luego de la última clase, la niña lo estaba esperando con una maceta en sus manos.

-¡Padre, mira esto!- exclamó, sosteniendo la maceta en alto-. ¿Puedo guardarlo en mi habitación?

-No lo sé- contestó Severus, dudando-. No hay muchas plantas capaces de sobrevivir en las mazmorras.

-¡Esta sí puede!- argumentó Sandrine.

Sprout asintió.

-Esa planta es una 'Soga Plateada', más conocida como Estrella de la Noche. Prefiere la oscuridad a la luz, no requiere luz solar en absoluto. Ante una luz demasiado brillante o un ambiente seco, muere, pero en un hábitat adecuado, el cual es casi exactamente igual al que presentan las mazmorras, florece con flores plateadas y blancas, semejantes a estrellas.

Severus lo pensó por un momento, luego asintió lentamente

-Si quieres, claro que sí. Pero ahora la tengo que encoger y la llevaremos a la habitación después de cenar-

-¡Vale!- exclamó Sandrine, observando fascinada como Severus encogía la maceta y la colocaba cuidadosamente en su bolsillo.

La cena transcurrió con Sandrine parloteando alegre sobre su día. Sprout le había enseñado algunas de las plantas menos peligrosas, dejando que las regara y les cortara las hojas.

Dumbledore insistió nuevamente en que fueran a la sala de profesores. Severus no estaba demasiado deseoso, pero a Sandrine parecía gustarle la idea, así que estuvo de acuerdo en ir después de dejar la planta de la niña en las mazmorras.

Sandrine fue una vez más el centro de atención. Su sonrisa cálida y feliz parecía tener encantados a la mitad de los profesores. Severus no pudo evitar recordar como Remus siempre pareció arreglárselas con la mayoría de las personas. Realmente estaba agradecido de que Sandrine hubiera heredado las habilidades del hombre lobo para granjearse la amistad de la gente. Si hubiera poseído el carácter antisocial de Severus, lograr que su hija estuviera cerca hubiera sido imposible.

Él se quedó en su esquina habitual, luciendo tan amenazante que nadie se atrevió a acercarse. Eso se mantuvo hasta que Sandrine, deteniendo repentinamente su feliz conversación con sus admiradores, corrió hacia Severus y lo miró con sus grandes ojos de cervatillo.

-Dame un abrazo- le ordenó.

Severus parpadeó sorprendido. Sin embargo, luego se inclinó hacia delante para alzar a la niña, ignorando con determinación las miradas del resto de los profesores. Le dio un abrazo cálido y paternal, antes de bajarla de nuevo al piso. Ella sonrió feliz, antes de correr de regreso a su anterior posición.

Después de un momento, escuchó que alguien llegaba al asiento a su lado. Ni siquiera se molestó en dar la vuelta, sabiendo que sólo había una persona, aparte de Dumbledore o Sandrine, que se atrevería a acercarse a él justo en ese momento.

-La amas- observó Minerva suavemente.

-Así es- admitió Severus, dándose cuenta en ese momento que en verdad lo hacía.

-Me preguntó por qué- dijo la animaga-. Puedes proclamar tu paternidad sobre ella, pero considero que tres días es un tiempo demasiado breve para eso, ya que ella tiene siete años.

Severus reflexionó por un momento. Entonces contestó con sinceridad.

-Me recuerda a su madre.

Era cierto. Cada vez que veía los ojos ámbar de la niña, recordaba a Remus, los ojos ámbar del hombre lobo brillaban con el mismo amor. Su risa, su sonrisa, su voz, sus palabras… Todo lo de ella le recordaba constantemente a Remus y el amor que habían compartido.

-Ya veo- Minerva se quedó un momento callada, antes de agregar-: Sabes, hoy revisé los archivos escolares- hizo otra pausa-. Él último registro bajo el nombre de Snape es el tuyo.- no pudo ocultar el tono curioso en su voz.

-Ella no está registrada como Snape- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Entonces está bajo el apellido de la madre?- continuó cuestionándolo la Subdirectora. Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Su apellido materno va primero.

-Ya veo- dijo ella de nuevo. Luego miró alrededor con expresión pensativa.

Severus frunció el ceño, preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto al contarle eso. Luego decidió que en realidad no importaba. Más pronto o más tarde escudriñaría los listados y encontraría a Sandrine, era una gata muy curiosa.

Él dirigió sus ojos a Sandrine una vez más, observándola sonreír y reír. Algo en su pecho se sintió cálido, recordándole que de hecho tenía un corazón como el resto de los humanos.

ºººººº

Otro día, otra noche. Otra reunión del club de fans de Sandrine en la Sala de Profesores de Hogwarts.

Esta vez, sin embargo, el centro de atención no estaba presente. Había partido con la Profesora Vector para un rápido viaje a Hogsmeade, un privilegio que los estudiantes ni siquiera soñaban alcanzar excepto los fines de semana de salida especial. Pero a la consentida de los profesores se le concedía.

De repente, Minerva McGonagall entró al salón como una tromba. Lucía medio impactada, medio divertida.

-¡Lo descubrí!- anunció al resto del profesorado.

-¿Qué descubriste?- preguntó Hooch, curiosa. Era muy inusual ver a la Profesora de Transformaciones tan excitada. Por lo tanto, debía ser algo grande.

-El nombre del otro padre de Sandrine, por supuesto- lanzó a Severus una aguda mirada y el Slytherin palideció aún más de lo habitual. Los demás profesores, por supuesto, lo notaron, haciendo que su curiosidad aumentara.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Sinistra, ansiosa, la familiar expresión calculadora cubriendo su rostro-. ¿Y cómo fue que lo descubriste?

-Busqué en el libro correspondiente a su edad- explicó McGonagall-. Sólo hay una niña con el nombre de Sandrine- hizo una ligera pausa antes de continuar-. Para ser exactos, Sandrine Lupin Snape.

De entrada, todo el mundo quedó en silencio. Luego, todos los profesores comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, interrogando tanto a McGonagall como a Severus.

Después de un momento, Severus se hartó de todo eso.

-¡Silencio!- rugió, levantándose. Todos lo miraron con atención, esperando.

Minerva tiene razón- dijo fríamente el Maestro de Pociones-. Su apellido real es de hecho Lupin Snape. Sí, su otro padre es Remus Lupin, con quien estuve involucrado románticamente por cuatro años, hasta dos días antes de la caída del Señor Oscuro. Y si alguien hace algún comentario negativo sobre él delante de Sandrine o de mí sufrirá las consecuencias.

Al final, alguien rompió el pasmado silencio.

-Ella…ella es…- empezó Flitwick, incapaz de terminar la oración.

-¿Una licántropa? No. Sandrine es una niña completamente humana, inteligente y sensible, que adora a su 'Mami'. Así que si la disgustan, juro que los mataré- miró a cada uno de sus colegas por turno, desafiándolos a que dijeran algo desagradable sobre Remus-. ¿Comprendido?- espetó.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y la niña en cuestión entró, seguida de cerca por la Profesora Vector.

-¡Padre!- exclamó feliz-, yo…-se detuvo en su camino, mirando con recelo a su alrededor-. ¿Por qué todos están mirándome?- preguntó suavemente, luciendo insegura.

Severus suspiró y caminó hacia su hija, consciente de que todos los ojos estaban fijos en ellos. Levantó a Sandrine y se giró hacia la Profesora Vector, obligándose a permanecer calmado.

-Quiero presentarte- dijo, levantando una ceja-. Ésta es Sandrine Lupin Snape, hija mía y de Remus Lupin.

La mandíbula de la Profesora de Aritmancia cayó con asombro.

-Pero…cómo- consiguió tartamudear. Entonces sacudió la cabeza, luciendo como si tratara de tranquilizarse-. Oh, sí- suspiró-. Debería haberme esperado algo así. Después de todo, dudo que algo menor pudiera haber compensado los genes Snape.

El resto de los profesores la miraron con horror, medio esperando que Severus la destrozara.

Severus, sin embargo, apenas alzó una ceja.

-Esa es tu opinión- dijo secamente-. Aunque creo que los genes de Remus podrían compensar cualquier cosa menor a Voldemort- agregó con una ligera sonrisa, lanzando a Sandrine una mirada de adoración que hizo que la niña riera feliz.

Escucharon un golpe seco. Mientras todos se giraban a mirar, observaron como Flitwick y Trelawney se habían desmayado.

-¿Qué les pasó?- preguntó Severus, irritado.

-Debió ser la impresión- insinuó Minerva. Como él le lanzó una mirada interrogante, continuó-: Te diste cuenta que acabas de sonreír¿cierto?

-Claro- replicó él-. ¿Qué con eso?

La Profesora de Transformaciones suspiró.

-Severus, has enseñado aquí por nueve años- explicó-. Y durante ese tiempo nunca, y en realidad digo nunca, te he visto sonreír.

-¿No?- preguntó Severus, levantando las cejas-. Entonces supongo que ya era hora.

Luego, ignorando decidido las miradas dirigidas hacia él, tomó a Sandrine de la mano y abandonó la habitación.

ºººººº

-Cómete los vegetales, Sandrine- ordenó Severus, estricto-. Son buenos para tu salud.

-No me gustan- protestó la pequeña-. ¿Por qué debo comerlos¡No estoy enferma!

Severus reflexionó por un momento. La respuesta obvia: 'porque te enfermarás si no los comes' no funcionaría con Sandrine, era muy inteligente para caer con eso. Mientras pensaba, sintió la intensa mirada de la niña sobre si mismo, así como la de varios de los profesores.

Entonces, repentinamente, le llegó la idea.

-Si te comes tus vegetales por, digamos, nueve comidas, te llevaré a ver a tu Mami- le prometió tranquilamente. La niña abrió los ojos y empezó a comer obedientemente, sin volver a quejarse por las desagradables cosas que había en su plato.

-¿Por qué nueve?- susurró Sprout con curiosidad, inclinándose hacia Severus.

-De todas maneras pensaba llevarla a San Mungo el lunes después del almuerzo- murmuró Severus a su vez-. Faltan nueve comidas para eso, y estoy seguro que ella no dejará ni un guisante hasta entonces.

La bruja le sonrió.

-Siempre la astucia Slytherin, por lo que veo- bromeó.

Severus le devolvió una ligera sonrisa. No pudo evitar maravillarse eternamente. Sólo un mes antes, Sprout nunca hubiera empezado una conversación con él, y mucho menos se hubiera atrevido a bromear, ni siquiera ligeramente. Tal diferencia la había logrado una pequeña en sólo un mes. No que a él le importara…. al menos no mucho.

Continuará…….

**Muchisimas gracias a dore malfoy, Carly McKinnon, Bishoujo Hentai y Mariet Malfoy Snape por sus comentarios. Las queremos.**

**Carly, si puedes haz los comentarios con long in para poder contestarte directamente ..**


	4. En medio de la noche

Autora: Eleonora1

Traductoras: Alima 21

Pareja: Severus/Remus

Clasificación: PG-13

Advertencia: Mpreg

Negación: J.K. Rowling los posee a todos. Yo simplemente juego con ellos un rato. Oh, y poseo a Sandrine, Daniela, y alguna otra cosa que no reconozcas de los libros.

Resumen: Luego de una transformación, Remus resulta herido y deja a su hija a cargo de su otro padre: Severus Snape

**Ser un padre**

**Capítulo 4**

**En medio de la noche**

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó Severus en voz baja, asintiendo hacia la figura inmóvil que yacía en la cama de hospital. Sandrine estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama, parloteando ansiosa sobre todo lo que había hecho desde su última visita. No parecía preocupada por el hecho de que su Mami ni siquiera hubiera abierto los ojos, muchos menos respondido a su voz. Sandrine pensaba que más pronto o más tarde, despertaría, y esa seguridad era suficiente para la pequeña.

-Estamos preocupados- dijo el medimago, suavemente-. Faltan pocos días para la luna llena, si no despierta antes, no sobrevivirá a la transformación.

Severus asintió lentamente. Eso era lo que él había temido. Remus moriría y él no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Sandrine quedaría medio huérfana, condenada a pasar el resto de su vida con un hombre amargado y odioso como único familiar vivo. Severus se quedaría solo, pues sabía que nunca podría amar a alguien que no fuera Remus.

Remus moriría, sin haber escuchado de Severus todavía lo amaba.

ºººººº

-¿Qué tal tu visita?- preguntó el Director, girándose hacia Severus. Tan pronto como vio la expresión en el rostro del hombre más joven, su ánimo cayó-. ¿Sin progresos todavía, supongo?- preguntó suavemente.

Severus asintió desalentado.

-Si Remus muere, me quedaré solo con ella- dijo suavemente.

Albus asintió, sus ojos perdiendo su brillo habitual.

-Lo sé- dijo.

-¿Cómo podría lograrlo?- preguntó Severus con desesperación-. No soy un padre en esencia, Albus. Lo sabes. Sería un padre terrible.

-Por lo que he visto, has sido un padre grandioso durante todo este mes- dijo el anciano mago con una sonrisa-. No te subestimes, Severus. Sandrine te adora, incluso a pesar de haber pasado tan poco tiempo contigo. Aún en el desafortunado caso de que Remus no estuviera, seguramente lograrías guiarla, y a ti mismo, para superar esto.

-Pero no quiero tener que hacerlo- murmuró Severus roncamente-. Quiero que él sobreviva y despierte.

Esta vez, Albus no dijo nada.

ººººº

Remus Lupin abrió los ojos en la cama de hospital. Miró a su alrededor con lentitud, preguntándose dónde estaba.

Poco a poco, fue recordando. La luna llena, durante la cual algo había ido mal. El día siguiente, Andrómeda y Ted. Ellos, y otra pareja de amigos, lo habían traído al hospital. Y no sólo a él, a Sandrine también.

Sandrine. Su pequeña hija no estaba allí. Y había estado ahí la última vez que había estado consciente, de eso estaba seguro.

-¿Sandrine?- preguntó con voz débil.

No hubo respuesta.

Después de escuchar por un momento, y no oír nada, subió el tono de voz.

- ¿Sandrine?

De repente, escuchó pasos apresurados que se acercaban a él. Entonces, una mujer, vestida con un uniforme blanco de medimaga, se acerco a un lado de su cama.

-Por lo que veo, al fin despertó, señor Lupin- dijo, sonando bastante feliz-. Eso es bueno. Estábamos realmente preocupados por usted. Sólo faltan dos días para la próxima luna llena.

-La luna llena- musitó suavemente, ponderando el hecho en su mente-. Acaba de pasar la luna llena… ayer… ¿cierto?

-Me temo que no- contestó ella con gentiliza y una sonrisa maternal-. Usted llegó aquí durante la última luna llena, cierto. Sin embargo, ha pasado inconsciente casi un mes.

-Sandrine- recordó de nuevo-. ¿Dónde está Sandrine? ¿Por qué no está aquí?

-Calma, calma, señor Lupin, necesita tranquilizarse- susurró la medibruja-. Su hija está bien, créame. Si me promete tratar de calmarse, la vera aquí mañana a primera hora.

-¿Pero dónde está ahora?- demandó saber-. ¿Quién la está cuidando?

-Oh, ella está perfectamente bien, se lo puedo asegurar- le contestó-. Según lo que he escuchado, se está quedando en Hogwarts, al parecer se ha convertido en la mascota de la mayoría de los profesores. Ellos lo visitaron ayer.

-¿Ellos?- repitió Remus, sintiéndose aún bastante confuso por el prolongado sueño-. ¿Quién estaba con ella?

-Su padre, por supuesto- contestó la medibruja con una ligera risa-. Ellos realmente se parecen, ¿cierto? Ella es muy parecida a usted, por supuesto, pero algo en sus expresiones… Es más que evidente que es una Snape.

A ese punto, la mujer notó que estaba hablando a oídos sordos, ya que Remus se había desmayado.

ººººº

A medianoche, Severus despertó sobresaltado cuando alguien empujó la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Sandrine?- preguntó suavemente, al ver la figura de la pequeña niña parada en el cuadrado de luz que venía del corredor-. ¿Pasa algo?

La niña sorbió por la nariz.

-Tuve un mal sueño…

-Ven aquí- invitó Severus sin pensarlo un segundo. Tan pronto como él lo dijo, la niña cruzó la habitación hacia su cama, acostándose a su lado, con Mr Moony en una mano y una cobija en la otra-. Ahora, ¿qué fue lo que soñaste?- preguntó Severus.

-Habíamos ido a ver a Mami… y no estaba allí- sorbió por la nariz-. Había alguien más en su cama… dijeron que Mami ya no estaba, y padre, yo estaba tan asustada…- sin decir nada, Severus la atrajo en un apretado abrazo, acercándola hacia si.

-¿Cuándo Mami va a estar mejor, Padre?- preguntó Sandrine-. ¿Mejorará?

Por un momento, Severus consideró mentir, pero luego decidió que no podía hacerle eso a Sandrine.

-No lo sé, tesorito- contestó, usando el nombre cariñoso que le daba a la niña-. Honestamente, no lo sé.

Justo en ese momento, alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación, iluminando la oscura habitación.

-¿Severus?- llamó el Director Dumbledore-. Severus, llamaron de San Mungo. Sandrine y tú deben ir allí de inmediato.

Severus sintió que el corazón se congelaba en su pecho, así como también sintió los pequeños dedos de Sandrine apretando su mano.

Esto no estaba pasando, esto no podía ser…

ººººº

-¡Mami!- gritó Sandrine, tan pronto la puerta fue abierta-. ¡Estás despierto!

-Lo estoy- vino la ronca respuesta desde la cama. Remus estaba pálido, delgado, y con aspecto enfermizo, pero estaba despierto. Sandrine corrió hacia él, para ser cerrada en un apretado abrazo.

Severus permaneció parado en el umbral, inseguro sobre qué esperar de Remus. Mientras lo observaba, el hombre lobo dejó ir a Sandrine, y miró a Severus a los ojos.

-¿Severus?- preguntó la voz rasposa de su antiguo amante.

-Remus…- contestó tentativamente, consciente del par de brillantes ojos dorados que lo miraban a él y al hombre tendido en la cama. Tenían que ser cuidadosos. Sandrine no era una niña estúpida, comprendía todo lo que se decía o hacía.

-Dijiste…- Remus respiró profundamente, entonces trató de nuevo-. Dijiste que ya no me amabas…

La tristeza era evidente en la voz del hombre lobo, y sus ojos miraron a Severus, con la soledad y el dolor de casi ocho años brillando en las piscinas ámbar.

Severus giró la cabeza, como si estuviera avergonzado.

-Lo lamento, Remus- dijo suavemente-. No tenía opciones… al menos creí que no las tenía. El Señor Oscuro estaba matando y torturando a la familia de cada Mortífago de quien tenía la más mínima duda de deslealtad. Y yo, siendo espía, podría ser fuertemente castigado… a través de ti…

Remus permaneció quieto por un momento, reflexionando. Luego musitó, lentamente:

-Comprendo.

-¿Crees que lo entiendes?- preguntó el Maestro de Pociones con voz dolida-. ¿Puedes realmente entender lo que pasaba? ¿Sabes cuanto me dolió tener que decirte que no te amaba, tratar de hacer que me odiaras, cuando todo lo que deseaba era encerrarte entre mis brazos y no dejarte ir jamás?

-Nunca te odié- musitó Remus, suavemente.

-Ahora lo sé- contestó Severus-. Pero entonces no lo sabía. Pensaba que me odiabas… que no querías saber nada de mí. Por eso no te busqué luego de la derrota del Señor Oscuro- dudó sólo un momento para luego, sorprendiéndose tanto a si mismo como al propio Remus, caer de rodillas-. Remus, amor… ¿podrás perdonarme por lo que hice?- preguntó roncamente.

Remus lo observó por un momento. Luego, para su gran alivio, el hombre lobo esbozó una sonrisa, cansada y un tanto cautelosa, pero sonrisa al fin.

-Por supuesto que te perdono, Severus- dijo en tono suave-. Ahora levántate del piso y ven aquí.

Severus obedeció, acercándose a la cama. Se paró ahí, sin saber qué se esperaba de él. Para su gran sorpresa, un par de manos aferraron las suyas, jalándolo hacia abajo. La siguiente cosa que supo fue que Remus lo estaba besando.

Y él lo beso a su vez, por supuesto.

ººººº

Era una noche tranquila en las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Sandrine Lupin-Snape dormía pacíficamente en la seguridad de su habitación. Mr Moony descansaba protegido debajo de uno de sus brazos, el resto de los peluches la miraban desde los pies de la cama. Había un par de juguetes tirados en el piso, pero la mayoría estaban reunidos en la cesta de juguetes, que estaba medio llena con sus cosas. Un pergamino descansaba sobre una pequeña mesa junto con unos cuantos marcadores; la pequeña había estado dibujando hasta que llegó la hora de irse a dormir.

Desde el umbral de la puerta, dos orgullosos padres la observaban dormir. Ambos tenían un brazo alrededor de la cintura del otro, la cabeza de Remus descansaba contra el hombro de Severus. El mes posterior al despertar de Remus había traído muchos cambios en sus vidas. El más importante, Remus ahora residía permanentemente en las habitaciones de Severus.

Otro de los principales cambios era los dos anillos de oro que usaban en sus dedos. Severus le había pedido matrimonio al día siguiente de la luna llena, y Remus había aceptado, feliz. Justo dos semanas más tarde, Dumbledore los había casado, con todos los profesores de Hogwarts como testigos y Sandrine como su única madrina.

-Es una niña realmente maravillosa- dijo Severus, una diminuta sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

-Cualquiera que pueda lograr que tú sonrías en presencia de Minerva McGonagall debe ser un puro ángel- rió Remus, recordando la historia que había escuchado de la Sub-Directora el día de su boda.

-Vamos, Remus, no creo que sea para tanto- replicó Severus, divertido-. Además, hoy incluso i _reí_ /i , ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, por supuesto que lo recuerdo- dijo el hombre lobo-. Tres profesores se desmayaron, Minerva casi se atraganta con el café, Victoria Vector se puso histérica y el pobre Filius casi tuvo un ataque cardiaco. En serio, Severus, eres el único capaz de casi matar a alguien sólo con reír.

-¡Ey, esa no fue mi intención!- argumentó el Slytherin.

-Te creo, Severus- bromeó Remus-. Si hubieras tratado de matarlo, no creo que hubieras fallado.

Severus simplemente le lanzó una mirada feroz. Luego su expresión se iluminó un tanto.

-En todo caso, ¿quién pudiera haber siquiera pensado que nosotros podíamos tener una niña tan maravillosa?- preguntó, colocando un pequeño beso en la coronilla de Remus.

-Hummm- murmuró Remus, antes de girar la cabeza para enfrentar a su amado, un brillo de picardía en sus ojos ámbar-. ¿Imaginas tener otro?- le preguntó con una insinuación de diversión y de anhelo en su voz.

-Eso es justo lo que yo te iba a decir- contestó el otro hombre, regresándole la sonrisa.

-Genial, nuestras mentes realmente trabajan en sintonía- el hombre lobo soltó una risita, luego tomó su mano-. Vamos. Si queremos tener otro niño, deberíamos empezar a trabajar en eso lo antes posible, ¿no?

-Oh, estoy definitivamente de acuerdo- replicó Severus con una ligera sonrisa. Entonces, mientras era conducido a la habitación principal por un ansioso amante, murmuró suavemente-. Y esta vez, no voy a dejarte solo.

Remus, con su oído de licántropo, percibió las palabras. No dijo nada, simplemente apretó la mano de Severus que estaba sosteniendo.

Su pareja le retornó el gesto.

FIN

**Bueno, llegamos al final de esta historia, mil gracias por acompañarnos hasta aquí.**

**Nuestro profundo agradecimiento para Carly McKinnon, Lor Lupin y KSan Potter, Harpo, cristina, KaZuT, Nan y africa ****por sus lindos comentarios.**

**Un beso enorme a todos, se les quiere un montón**


End file.
